Inside an App 2
Inside an App 2 is the 48th Ben 10: Stupidity Force episode. It is the sequel to the season 1 episode Inside an App. Plot Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Eggy are watching TV. (Ben): HOLY CRUD WHAT IS THIS SHOW (Kevin): It's called "Yuck". It's a sequel series to that series called Luck. (Ben): SO WHAT IS IT ABOUT (Kevin): Horses betting on Dustin Hoffman races. (Ben): Dustin Hoffman looks like a horse. (Kevin): IKR? (Gwen): Guys, he did Master Shifu's voice. (Ben): SOWUTHELOOKSLIKEAHORSE Meanwhile, Jeve Stobs was going near them. (Jeve): I should have done this monthes ago. Jeve pulled out an iPad, and it sucked everyone into it. (Jeve): That was easy. REVENGE. Jeve sat on the couch and started watching Yuck. THEME SONG! (Ben): Lol where are we. (Gwen): Looks like an iPad. (Kevin): ANOTHER IPOD RELATED EPISODE??!?!?!? SERIOUSLY? Can't we make a Samsung Galaxy related episode? (Ben): NO. (Gwen): Those are iPod rip-offs. (Kevin): But seriously. This is like the third or fourth about iPods. And there is four more planned. (Ben): DUDE WHY DO YOU CARE IT'S AWESOME (Gwen): Well, what are we going to do here? (Ben): Enter iPod games? (Everybody): YES Outside. (Jeve): Neh he looks like a horse. . . . . (Jeve): I'M FREAKING BORED HOW SHOULD I KNOW WHEN DOES HE DIE. I need villains. . . . . . . . . (Jeve): WAIT A SEC THE GAMES ALREADY HAVE VILLAINS . . . . . . . . . . (Jeve): Except Where's My Water, Cut the Rope and some others... hey I know. I'll just make the hazards alive. Jeve took control of the iPad, and after seeing some binary crap he came out. (Jeve): Well, now I'll just watch Yuck. OR WILL I? THE END? No it isn't. Let's stop with the complete sillyness and go on to even more silly stuff! In Where's My Water?. (Ben): Where are we? (Kevin): Sewer. (Ben): So why is there so much rocks and dirt? (Gwen): I dunno. Ben transformed into Armodrillo and started drilling in. (Armodrillo): FALALALALA Then he fell into a hole filled with water. Kevin, Gwen and Eggy fell in too. (Kevin): So... what now? (Gwen): In the game, we need to give Swampy his water. (Armodrillo): Huh. OH LOOK GREEN GRAPE JUICE (Gwen): That's acid, Ben, and you shouldn't let the water touch it. (Armodrillo): Acid? So it melts me if I touch it? (Gwen): Yes? (Armodrillo): So how do we stop it from touching the water? (Kevin): Wha? (Gwen): OMG IT'S MOVING The green acid turned into an acid monster, and fired monster at the gang. Gwen created a shield. (Armodrillo): AHHHHH HOW DO WE KILL THIS THIIIIIING (Kevin): Well, by the game we can either make it explode or melt it with more water. (Armodrillo): (transform) WATER HAZARD! (evolves) ULTIMATE WATERHAZARD! Ultimate Waterhazard created an ice drill, and drilled through the ground, and found posion. He let the posion touch him. (Ult. Waterhazard): POISONHAZARD! EXPLOSION TIME WOOHOO He flew back to the battle scene, and fired posion at the goo monster. The goo monster exploded, and the water flew everywhere. Gwen put them all in a mana sphere. (UWH): WELL THAT WAS EASY (Kevin): Yeah. SUDDENLY THE POISON TOOK OVER ULTIMATE WATERHAZARD AND HE BECAME EVIL. (UWH): RAHGAHSGAHSGASGHG UWH created a poison tornado. Kevin was blown backwards, and fell through a hole create by the explosion. He fell into a pipe. (Kevin): NOOOOOO He came out the other side into a balloon. He started bouncing around. (Eggy): BAGAWK Eggy fired an explosive egg at UWH, but UWH threw it back at Eggy. Gwen fired mana at UWH. UWH created a poison shield. (UWH): MWAHAHAHAHAHHA Meanwhile Kevin was bouncing inside the balloon, and jumped on some spikes. The balloon exploded and Kevin landed in the spikes. (Kevin): OWWWWWWWWWWW Kevin ran around, clenching his butt. He fell into another pipe which made him turn into poison. But instead of turning into poison, HE BECAME EVIL AND HAD PURPLE EYES. (Kevin): HGRAJHBJHSAG Kevin jumped up, and went to attack Gwen and Eggy. (Eggy): BAGAWK Eggy fired some explosives and Kevin and UWH fell into a pipe which put them into balloons. The balloon rolled down, and it exploded on spikes. Then Ben and Kevin fell into a pipe, which Gwen changed quickly into water using mana. They came out. (UWH): WUT THE FUDGE HAPPENED (reverts) (Gwen): Nothing. Gwen gave the water to Swampy. The level ended, and the gang was suddenly in Swampy's bathtub. (Swampy): AHHHHH (Ben): GET OUT OF HERE YOU DUMB ALLIGATOR Swampy ran away. (Gwen): You know, I don't even think this is a real Where's my Water level. (Kevin): Omi just made it so he could show all WMW stuff in one level. (Ben): Yup. LET'S TRY SOMETHING ELSE NOW WOOHOO The gang went out of WMW, and into the iPad again. (Ben): NOW WHAT (Kevin): Well.... not Fruit Ninja or Angry Birds, we entered those already. (Ben): Ummmm.... (Gwen): Jetpack Joyride? (Ben): YEAAAH They entered Jetpack Joyride. OUTSIDE DE IPAD (Jeve): This show is boring. (switches channel) OMG THE DANCING DEAD I LUV THAT SHOW (Dancing Dead): FALALALA WE ARE DEAAAAAAAD (Jeve): YAY . . . . (Jeve): Wait. I shouldn't have given them too much easiness. They need something harder to battle. Maybe some other things will be evil.. He entered the iPad again and there was binary crap again. He came out. (Jeve): NOW FOR THE DANCING DEAD WOOHOO IN THE IPAD (Ben): OMG I WANT A JETPACK (Scientist): This is top secret stuff. (Ben): GIMME THE FREAKIN JETPACK Ben stole the jetpack. (Ben): YAY (flies around around randomly and shoots scientist) (Kevin): ARE THERE ANY MORE OF THESE (Scientist): .........yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss.......... (dies) Kevin took a laser jetpack and Gwen took a bubble jetpack, and Eggy took a steam jetpack. Everyone flew around randomly. (Eggy): WEEEEEEEE (Gwen): WOAHAOHOOO Suddenly metal clanks were heard. (Ben): LOL IZ THAT THE IRON GIANT It wasn't him. IT WAS SIX OF THE JETPACK JOYRIDE VEHICLES WITH SIX DIFFERENT BARRYS RIDING THEM (Mr. Cuddles): RAAAAAAAAAH (breathes fire) (Crazy Freaking Teleporter): YOU WILL DIE CUZ WE HATE YOU (Ben): AWESOME (transform) FOURARMS Fourarms punched the crazy freaking teleporter, but it teleported, and appeared behind him. He tried punching again, but it teleported again. He tried punching again, but it teleported again. He tried punching again, but it teleported again. He tried punching again, but it teleported again. Yes, I just used copy paste four times. (Fourarms): STOPPPPPPPP Mr. Cuddles flew around Fourarms and blasted fire at him. Fourarms punched him, and he exploded. (Fourarms): LULZ FAIL Gravity Suit flipped gravity and punched Fourarms in the face. Fourarms tried punching him but he jumped to the ceiling. (Gravity Suit): NO U FAIL (Fourarms): SOMEONE OF YOU GUYS H ELP (Kevin): WE HAVE OUR OWN PROBLEMS Bad as a Hog was circling them along with Profit Bird. (Gwen): This plane poops dollars! YAY Gwen took the dollars. (BAAH): Shut up or I'll burn yah. (Kevin): YOU'LL BURN US EVEN IF WE SHUT UP (BAAH): Oh right. Kevin armed his jetpack and blasted BAAH with a laser beam. (Kevin): HOLY CRUD (Fourarms): WAIT I CAN USE THAT TOO Fourarms used his machine gun jetpack to fire at Gravity Suit and CFT. (Fourarms): YEAAAAAH Then billions of these robots came. (Fourarms): FUUUUUUUUU (Eggy): Hmm... GAWK Eggy fired steam out of his jetpack. (Gwen): Eggy, that's steam. (Eggy): Hrrrr. He put the jetpack on his back, and started flying. He dropped bombs at all the vehicles. (Fourarms): OMG! BUT MOAR CAME (Fourarm): HOLY FUDGE JUST STOP IT (transform) UPGRAAAAADE Upgrade took over a Lil' Stomper robot and started punching all the other robots. Then he took over a Mr. Cuddles and burnt some other robots. (Gwen): BEN MORE KEEP COMIIIING Upgrade took control of the iPad and stopped the robots from being evil. Then he came out and reverted to human. (Bad as a Hog): What's going on? (Ben): HEY CAN YOU GIVE US A RIDE ON YOUR VEHICLES (CFT): Ok They went onto the vehicles and started flying out of control. (Ben, Gwen, Kevin): WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Outside the iPad. (Jeve): OH GAWD THIS IS BORIIIIIIIIIING. I guess I should just watch how my victims are doing. He looked on the iPad, and saw the gang having fun on Jetpack Joyride stuff. (Jeve): WHAT? GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Jeve pressed the menu button, and the gang was out of Jetpack Joyride. Then, he deleted Jetpack Joyride. (Jeve): LET'S SEE THEM HAVING FUN NOW IN THE IPAD (Ben): NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (Kevin); There are other games. (Ben): LIKE WHAT? (Gwen): Cut the Rope. (Kevin):................Gwen, girls love that game because it's "cute". (Ben): IT'S STILL FUN They entered Cut the Rope. (Ben): now wut (Eggy): LET'S EAT HIS CAND-I mean, BAGAHK (Ben): GREAT IDEA They cut a rope and ate the candy. (Ben): OMG GRAVITY BUTTON (presses it) FLIPFLIPFLIP (Gwen): This is actually fun now. (Ben): HAT PORTALS He went into an infinite loop of hat portals. (Kevin): I'm bored, Gwen. (Ben): Uhhhhhhh. Me too lol. They went out of Cut the Rope. (Ben): TEMPLE RUUUUUUUUUUN They entered Temple Run. They took the thingy and started running. (Ben): (transform) FASTTRACK BYE GUYS Fasttrack ran supah fast, and a bunch of the monkeys attacked Kevin, Gwen and Eggy. Eggy fired some explosives and they all died. (Kevin): I'm bored. Let's get out of here. They went out of Temple Run. OUT OF THE IPAD (Jeve): Wait. IT'S NOT HARD ENOUGH. Jeve entered the iPad again and did binary stuff. (Jeve): WELL THAT'S IT IN DA IPAD (Ben): I don't find any fun games to be in. Suddenly, out of Where's My Water? icon came the goo monster, and the poison monster! Out of Angry Birds came the iStonebots! Out of Fruit Ninja came bombs and fruits! And out of Cut the Rope came spike thingies and electro stuff! (Ben): YAY BATTLES (transform) T-REXXXXXXX T-Rex charged torwardsthe iStonebots, and smashed them. (Kevin): OH MY GOD MORE ARE COMIIIIIIING (Gwen): We must delete the apps for them to stop! (T-Rex): YOU DELETE THE APPS AND ME AND EGGY WILL BATTLE THE BAD GUYS T-Rex ate the fruits, and hit the poison monster with his tail. The poison monster hit the goo monster and they created an explosion, sending the bombs at all the other villains. The bombs exploded. (T-Rex): AHHHHHHHHHH (transform)- There was a MEGAAAAAAAAAAAA explosion. When the smoke cleared away, all the bad guys were dead, and there were icons broken everywhere. Kevin and Gwen were protected in a mana shield. (Kevin): YAY! But where is Ben? Kevin dug through the rubble. (Kevin): I CAN'T FIND HIIM (Gwen): I think he... died. OUT OF THE RUBBLE CAME........TROLL FACE! (Trollface): Problems, Jeve? OUTSIDE (Jeve): FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU INSIDE (Gwen): How did you survive? (Trollface): USING THE POWER OF TROLLING (Kevin): Let's get out of here, we destroyed 95% of his iPad. (Trollface): (transform) SHOCKSQUATCH He electrocuted the iPad so much, that it exploded and it released everyone out. (Jeve): NUUUUUUUUUU YOU ARE ALIVE. (Ben): IT WAS FUUUUUN (Jeve): FUN? IT WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL YOU! (Ben): Huh. (Jeve): YES. (Gwen): GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE AND STOP WATCHING OUR TV (Jeve): But... THERE'S THE DANCING DEAD NOW (Kevin): .... I LOVE THAT SHOW They sat on the couch and started watching the Dancing Dead. THE END Aliens Used *Armodrillo *Waterhazard *Ultimate Waterhazard *Fourarms *Upgrade *Fasttrack *T-Rex *Troll Face *Shocksquatch Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Eggy *Swampy (cameo) Villains *Jeve Stobs *Green Acid Monster *Poison Monster *Gravity Suit *Mr. Cuddles *Bad as a Hog *Crazy Freaking Teleporter *Lil' Stomper *Profit Bird *iStonebots *Monkey-Ape Temple Run monsters *OTHER STUFF Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes